The Awakening
by hiei1317
Summary: rating for later chapters (if any) for language and possible refrence to sex This is my version of what happens to Otto Octavius when he first wakes up as the infamous Doctor Octopus. (otto pov)
1. Waking Up

Intro a/n: Well, this sorta came to me cause yesterday I saw Spiderman 2 and I really really like Doc Ock, like ever since I was a kid, so this was a truly good thing for me to write.  
  
Disclamier: Spiderman and characters of both movies are not mine! Not mine at all. Though I wish Otto was :) ;).  
  
a/n: I will continue the story but only if I get at least 12 good reviews, or some very desperate people!  
  
Ch1:  
"Otto."  
I woke with a start to my name. "Wh- who's there?" I stutter out.  
"We are," whatever it is responds. Then I see four tentacles wrap around my sides.  
"My inventions! What happened?" I am so lost, so cold, so tired.  
"Try and remember, we know you can," I can hear voices in my head. My tentacles speak to me. I am so confused. I pause and try to remember. The memories slowly return. I was showing off my new energy source for Oscorp. I was with my wife. I remember seeing a student, a friend of Harry's, Peter Parker, he was there too. There was a group of scientists lined up to see what I had created. I remember now. I connected these arms to me in the painful way that I had created. I always loved feeling them attach, knowing that I had a new strength. There was something wrong though, but I thought that I could control it. I KNEW that I could control it, but I didn't. A window broke. The glass flew and killed my wife, Rose was gone. Then I remember an explosion. Then there was blackness.  
"But, how? I had everything right, how... ah!" it hurt to move.  
"Stay still," one of them commanded.  
"We will help."  
"There is nothing that anyone could do to harm you."  
"We won't let them.  
"Sleep, Otto, our brilliant creator."  
"Rest your head," they embraced me and it felt warm, comforting, like a mother holding her child.  
"No, I can't!" I yell, "I must get help, ah, it hurts so much." I'm panicking now. There is none here for me except my arms. These machines are the only comfort I have. I reach around and feel my back. The metal has seeped part of the way into my skin, they are permanently attached. How would I survive? How could I go out and let people see me with these things attached to me? How could I move on? Should I even try to move on?  
"Don't think that, Otto, you will get by."  
"You have us now."  
"We will make everything better."  
"We promise."  
They sound truthful enough. Maybe I could trust them. Maybe I could leave.  
They stand me up and walk me over to the door. They pry it open for me. I see the lights of the city. I walk for about three minutes when it starts.  
There are people screaming all around me. I see people running from me. I'm a monster to them now. None likes a monster, none cares about monsters.  
"Please Otto, you need rest."  
"Yes that will make you feel better."  
Two of them lift me off the ground while the other to walk. The two holding me cradle me like a baby. I miss Rose so much now.  
"Close your eyes, Otto."  
"Where will you take me," I panic again.  
"Back home, where you will be safe."  
"We can protect you there, Otto."  
"It will be alright."  
"We promise."  
They promise me this and so I trust them. I feel that I can trust them. I know that I can trust them. I fall asleep as they slowly and accidently sway me from side to side. They take me to the outskirts of town where none will follow and they take me to my house. I know that I will be safe there, I can trust them. I sleep through the night, into the next day.  
  
a/n: so what do you think? Should I keep going? I need reviews if you want me to... 


	2. The Pain

Intro a/n: well, now on to ch.2 I know this is short but I have a bit of a longer one coming after it so watch out for it. I would also like to thank Prexistence for their review! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have kept going with out at least this one review! Now on to the story!  
  
Ch2 The Pain:  
  
I wake up and see them. They are strewn on the double bed that Rose and I used to share. They lay there like animals that are worn out. They look like they have been hard at work doing something, I would like to know what, but I know they won't tell me.  
  
"Good morning, Otto," one starts the conversation.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"You seemed tired."  
  
"You had the right to be."  
  
I nod 'yes' to them and lay my head back down. One slithers over, snake like, and opens it claws, sounding like knives scraping, and gently strokes my hair.  
  
I remember when Rose used to do these things. She would huddle close, her smaller body wrapped in my arms, no harm would ever come to her on my watch. But then the memories of the glass that cut into her, killed her, shoot into my head all over again and I whimper, ready to cry. The arms must be able to tell how I feel from being attached to me, they crawl around me, caging me in, or caging harm out. I like to think of it as the latter. They huddle around me, protect me.  
  
The one stroking my hair starts to move around and repositions itself. It starts to stroke my back. This sets it off. The memories come flooding in. First the memory of the people, there was a crowd there. I remembered picking out three people, Harry Osborne, the one who funded my project, Peter Parker, friend of Harry and a student doing a paper on me, quite naïve when it came to the girls, and my wife, Rose. Soon after that I attached these arms to me. The process hurt so badly, they hurt so terribly, but it was the pain that made me sure that I had control, that and the chip so that they had to listen to me. I thought I would always have that chip to stop them, but it's gone now. I was getting excited. I was a show off. I showed the world my amazing mechanical arms. I showed that they were the perfect inventions. I know that they can read my mind; they know I think they're perfect. After that the memory of my energy, there was nothing wrong at first. It was a perfect success. The next memory was the invention going wrong. Something making it too large, but it was okay, I was sure I could fix it. Then came the building coming in on me, and that was when I saw it! I watched as the glass broke. I saw her look at me with fear, and then she was gone, torn away from me, forever with the angels, where I should have followed her to. Then there was Spiderman. He tried to stop it. He could have saved Rose but I wouldn't let him, I couldn't stop the process then, I was so close. And finally came the electrocution. I passed out from that. It was all I could remember before waking up into the world that I now live in as the monster I now am.  
  
I start to cry. I cry for the people I hurt. I cry for the people that I let down. I cry for myself. But I mainly cry for Rose. I can't stop myself. I feel the tentacle that was stroking my head, then back, reposition again and start a stroke up by my forehead leading all the way down my back. And it repeats that motion, again and again. The others wrap tighter to my body, giving me the protection I need. Then I hear them again.  
  
"Hush now, Otto."  
  
"It will be alright."  
  
"We will be here for you."  
  
"You will be okay."  
  
"I can't. Not without Rose. I miss her too much. I must pass on, I must go to her," I don't want to hold on anymore; I just want to be with my Rose.  
  
"Otto, please."  
  
"We are here."  
  
"We know she promised you that she would wait for you."  
  
"She will wait, Otto, but this world still needs you, and your mind."  
  
They're right. She will wait. I know she will. But I still can't help but cry. They don't know human emotion, they just manipulate it into data, they don't know what it's like to feel.  
  
I walk down the steps. I must do something. They won't stop me. They will listen to me. They know when to try and talk to me, and they know this is not the time.  
  
I walk into the kitchen. If I can't see this pain, if I can't show others my face, tell them my pain, then I will show myself what pain is.  
  
I see the drawer. I know what's in there. I pull it out. It's a steak knife, sharp and long. I know that Rose wouldn't approve, but I need this now more than ever.  
  
I roll up my right sleeve.  
  
"Stop, Otto."  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"We know you don't want to do this."  
  
"We know your wife wouldn't approve."  
  
"Rose is dead," I start gravely, then I start to yell, "And you have no right to speak of her!" With that I make one large cut. Shallow but long. It runs from the bend of my arm to my wrist. From there I keep going. If I can't tell others and express pain that way, only this will do!  
  
a/n: watcha think? Please review! (like I said it was short) 


	3. Of names and Chicken Noodle Soup

Intro a/n: ch3 came to me as I was typing ch.2 so I really didn't wait to see if anyone went and reviewed lately but thank you to all that did! No without out further ado my next chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 3 Of Names and Chicken Noodle Soup [a/n: yum :) :) :) :) :) :) :)]  
  
I finish. I have what looks like a rose cut into my skin. Crimson pain runs from the wound. I won't stop there. I can't, but my tentacles now know that I would be risking my life and stop me.  
  
One rips the knife out of my grip. Another turns on the faucet while a third one grabs a towel to wet. The fourth one is now stroking my hair again. I lean my head slightly to the side resting it on the mechanical arm. It does not move, instead it extends so that it can hold my upper body in a hug and still stroke my head. I need it, I figure out. I'm dependent on that comfort, the comfort that it brings me. I know I am, because that's how it was with Rose.  
  
I feel something press on the wound and it hurts. I look down to see a towel, slowly becoming crimson in color. I know that I'll have to throw it away, but I don't care. I can't care. I must know what it is to feel, no matter the price.  
  
"Hold it," the arm commands me. I do as I am told.  
  
"Good, now put pressure on it, it will..."  
  
"... Stop the bleeding," I cut it off, but it does not mind, I am speaking, an improvement, and it likes that.  
  
The other two just stare at me as the one continues to stroke my head and the other one finds the bandages and something to flush out the wound with. I stare at the two. Their eyes are a crimson, blood lie color. I wonder if they can see what each other see or if their eyes only allow them to see from their own point of view. I can't remember how I programmed them. Not right now, not with this going on around me.  
  
Finally the one with the bandages is successful.  
  
"Pull the towel away," once again I obey it.  
  
It looks at my wound, which has stopped bleeding, but only seconds ago. It knows this and is gentle in applying the cleaner. It hurts so bad that I cry out.  
  
"Shh," the one stroking my hair speaks, "It's okay, Otto, it will be over in a second."  
  
When the one has washed the wound it backs up and tries to see how to put on the bandages. Slowly, but firmly, it applies them to my arm. It hurts, but I block out the pain and stare straight forward. I see nothing, I feel nothing, I want nothing. I want to be left alone. I want these arms to just go away. I want my privacy. I know what I want, but I can't have it.  
  
"Otto..."  
  
I don't listen to it; I just keep staring lost in silence, in my own peaceful nothingness.  
  
"Otto," this time it is gruffer and wants my attention.  
  
I still ignore it. I don't want to be bothered. I want nothing. It mentally sighs at me. Two of them grab my shoulders and shake me, but I still ignore them.  
  
"Please, Otto, you have to listen."  
  
I know I don't have to, they just want me to. I still stare and I know that I am in a place that they can't break me from.  
  
It sighs again and scoops me up. With the help of the one that is already grasping my upper body it holds me. It whispers, close to my ear, but in my head, as if telling me a secret, "Otto, you must come back. You haven't eaten for a while. You have to have food. You know you're hungry. You can feel it. We need you back."  
  
The other two have already started to prepare me a lunch, since it is getting too late for breakfast. I see them and smell the food. I don't know what it is, probably some soup, but in the pot it smells delicious already.  
  
I return from my world with a blink and look around. I notice the knife I had used is soaking in the sink, also the tentacle is disposing of the towel while the other one stirs what I am now sure is Chicken Noodle Soup. I can smell the food and wonder when the last time I ate was.  
  
"You were out cold in the lab three days, plus yesterday you woke up and then left and we brought you here to sleep more. You haven't eaten for four days," one explains to me.  
  
I try to lighten up, "No wonder I feel I could eat a horse."  
  
The two tentacles that had been holding me now unwrap and start to help prepare the kitchen for lunch.  
  
I get up to help but they stop me, "You sit down, Otto."  
  
"Yes, you haven't eaten and you're exhausted."  
  
"We need you to get better."  
  
"You can only get better with rest."  
  
One motions for a chair, "Please, take a seat."  
  
"Rest yourself."  
  
"You need your strength for later."  
  
"Later?" I ask, thoroughly confused.  
  
"We must eventually go out you know, Otto."  
  
"You can't live off of the food here forever."  
  
"We can help you not be seen, but you must have your strength up to go out."  
  
"Good point," I know it is. I know that I couldn't last off this food. I know that it would be disastrous.  
  
I sit there and watch as they cook and clean. They set the table and get out the drinks. They know that I am watching them and a couple show off. They do twists in the air and zip around at their high speeds that they know are pushing the limit. I laugh and then go silent. I just start to stare again, in my own train of thought.  
  
"What is it, Otto?"  
  
"I'm just thinking," I respond, making everything seem normal, like no big deal.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How to talk to each of you separately..." my voice trails.  
  
"And how is that?" they get antsy and curious, they don't want to be changed.  
  
"Nothing drastic, maybe names," my suggestion gets them excited.  
  
"What shall you name us?"  
  
"What shall I be called?"  
  
"What names will we get?"  
  
"When will you name us?"  
  
"How about this," I point to the one that is on the top right, "You be Sarah," then I turn to the one on the top right, "And you be Kris."  
  
"And what about us?" the bottom two ask in unison.  
  
I point to the left one, "You can be Bethany," and I point to the right one, "And you can be Liz."  
  
"Love it!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Suits us well!"  
  
They start to work faster then ever even.  
  
Finally the soup is done and they pour it and then go and just twist around, some stretching to examine parts of the house they couldn't reach before. I finish my soup and look around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
a/n: Like the chapter name? If you read LOTR or watch the movies and have seen the second one here's a hint to how I got the name: Of herbs and stewed rabbit. lol! N e ways... like the names for the tentacles. I hope that my friends read them I named the tentacles after them... I'd like to thank Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Kris, Elizabeth (Liz), and Bethany for their names. Next chapter coming soon!!!! 


	4. On Death and Dying

a/n: I really wasn't in a good mood writing this one. I don't know why, I guess since it is 9:14 in the morning and I just finished writing it that could be the reason. I am not a morning person. So that's the story on that. Now to the chapter!  
  
ch4: On Death and Dying  
  
I stand up and stretch my arms. They mimic the movement and stretch out as well. They learn as they go... I had never realized that. Every time that they see something new their intelligence seems to grow, the artificial intelligence that they were created with was nothing near what they can do now.  
  
They still seem skeptical of me walking. I don't think that they want me to do something without them. They can talk to me, but they can't completely control my actions. They want me to rest, but I can't just sit here and do nothing, I must do something besides sit in my house, alone.  
  
"You are not alone," Sarah starts.  
  
"You have us," Kris adds.  
  
"Yes, we will keep you company," Bethany kept going.  
  
"They threw you out, we will never do that," Liz ended.  
  
I think about what they just said. They're right. Society threw me out. They cast me aside because of these tentacles on my back. They called me a freak and cast scared and hating glances at me. They won't accept me, but the tentacles will.  
  
They'll take care of me. They won't throw me away. They'll always be right there.  
  
I feel one slither into my lap while another one looks forward. I wish I could see what it does, and then I remember my glasses that I had been wearing.  
  
"Where are the glasses?" I ask.  
  
"The ones you were wearing?" Sarah starts again.  
  
"They were for the experiment, right?" once again Kris follows.  
  
"They are in your room," Bethany answered.  
  
"We thought you wanted them off as you slept," Liz once again finished.  
  
I realized that they spoke constantly in the same order. I started to walk up stairs, but Liz and Bethany had other plans. They picked me up and walked to my room for me.  
  
When we got in the first thing that I noticed was that the room seemed different from in the morning. I didn't know what, but it did. Then I noticed that the window was broken.  
  
"Probably some kid," I think out loud.  
  
I walk over to the desk and start to pick up the glasses when I hear a crash downstairs. I run as fast as I can, my tentacles not even trying to help me, knowing that they might hurt me in my panic.  
  
I turn down the stair well, land at the bottom after skipping the last five steps, went into the room on the left (where the crash had come from) and stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
I saw a guy there. A good six foot seven, towering over me easily. He turns and I see that his face is masked. He sees me and his mask distorts, he must be grinning. I look down to see that he was trying to steal some of the China that I hadn't used at lunch.  
  
I was scared, but he didn't care. He took out a gun a pointed it at my head.  
  
Just then, he stopped. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. Then I noticed that my tentacles had shown themselves at my sides. He couldn't move, or he wouldn't move. He was so in shock that he just stood there while my tentacles attacked.  
  
Bethany shoved him into the wall, Sarah and Kris pinned him and Bethany backed off. Bethany and Liz got poised to attack him.  
  
"He tried to hurt you."  
  
"So we will make him pay."  
  
"He wanted your life."  
  
"So we will take his," Liz's words stopped me in my tracks.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, but Bethany was already striking him. I saw him go limp in Sarah and Kris' grasp. I saw Bethany back up, blood dripping from her claws. I couldn't look at it. I couldn't stand the pure horror. I felt very sick.  
  
I turned and started to vomit. My guts were wrenching. I could feel it coming up my throat and I didn't care. Liz came over and tried to help, but I pushed her away between gags. I couldn't be near them right now. I wanted them to go away.  
  
When I was finally able to, I got up and started to run. I ran into my room again. I ran away from the sounds of them killing, away from the smells of death and sickness.  
  
I kept running into the closet and shut the door painfully on the tentacles. They might not be a part of me, but they're connected to my spine and it still hurts when they get hurt.  
  
I closed the door as I tight as I could and held it that way. They tried to get into the closet, tried to reach me, but they can't, I won't let those murderers near me.  
  
"Please, Otto."  
  
"We just wanted to protect you."  
  
"We're sorry, Otto."  
  
"We won't do it again, we promise."  
  
"But you must think, Otto."  
  
"If he had pulled the trigger you would have died."  
  
"We couldn't allow that."  
  
"We care too much to allow that, Otto."  
  
"You don't care about the death though do you? You don't care that you just killed I man!" I was yelling out of fear and anger.  
  
"He deserved it, Otto."  
  
"They all do."  
  
"They would all kill you."  
  
"They think you're a monster, but you aren't."  
  
"We know you aren't."  
  
"We know you're a brilliant scientist."  
  
"You would have to be brilliant to come up with your energy plan."  
  
"No one but you could have made it happen."  
  
I know that they're right about the energy, I can't trust them. They made me kill. But then again, the person wanted to kill me because of what I look like, because of how I appear. He wouldn't have thought twice, maybe I shouldn't have either.  
  
Liz finally gets me to let go of the door and she is the first to enter, then Sarah, followed by Kris, and finally Bethany. They all huddle around me. Sarah gets around my back and starts to stroke my head, comforting me. Kris huddles around me and rubs my back soothingly. Bethany and Liz wrap around me protectively. Liz even heads up towards my shoulder and lies there limply. I embrace her and all four tighten up, embracing me back.  
  
How could I have doubted them? How could I have been so thick? They care about me. They're the only ones who will hold me now. They need me and I need them back.  
  
a/n: what do ya think? I need reviews to know! I only continue it if I get (at least) one review (preferably more)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n: also for those who may be a bit familiar with the title i got it from that one section in Chicken Soup for the... Soul. You find it in almost all the books and i love the title: On Death and Dying, so i decided that this would be the perfect chapter to use it for


	5. Emotion

a/n: This was a hard chapter to start from where I left off. It's a good thing that I finally got into the grove I guess!  
  
Ch5 Emotion  
  
I know that I have to get up. I know that I have to leave this place. But it is so hard. I know that staying here won't make anything better. I have a mess downstairs and I must clean it up. I know this, but I just can't bring myself to get up.  
  
They are holding me. They are keeping me safe. They refuse to expose me to the outside world. They know they will eventually, but they want me safe for now. I don't know whether they are keeping me safe for their own benefit or for mine, but I don't care. They hold me, comfort me, and that helps, I need help.  
  
"Otto," Kris backs off and stares at me.  
  
"Hmm?" I ask.  
  
"We'll clean up the mess," Sarah states.  
  
"We made it."  
  
"It's only right."  
  
"It's only fair."  
  
"No," I respond, they can't baby me. I have to start to learn that I can't keep going to them.  
  
"Please, Otto."  
  
"We can't stand to see you like this."  
  
"Let us clean it up."  
  
"At least just this once."  
  
They sound so convincing. They seem like they really can care, like they really do care. I know they can't but they almost seem to be able to.  
  
"We won't take no for an answer."  
  
"You know we won't."  
  
"You need your rest."  
  
"You need to be ready."  
  
There they go again. Already making plans and I've barely been connected to them and they want to take control, make plans. Right now though, I don't care. I can't care. I'm oblivious to many things. Between trying to balance having these things attached to me, losing Rose, and knowing that these things will murder people, I just can't take it.  
  
They lift me out of the closet and take me to my bed.  
  
"Can you even reach down there?" I know that Bethany and Liz can, but I'm pretty sure that the mess is too far for Sarah and Kris.  
  
I made their design to stretch far, the bottom ones do go further though. Sarah and Kris can only go maybe fifty yards, while Bethany and Liz (really trying) could go a full football field.  
  
"Yes," answer Liz and Bethany.  
  
Sarah and Kris lie down on the bed, "No."  
  
Liz and Bethany go off to work down stairs. In my mind I command Sarah, 'open the shade slightly, don't expose too much.' Sarah takes the command and opens the shade a little. I look out and see the vastness of the city. Millions of people, just tiny little things, yet they are filled with so much emotion. Hate, anger, mistrust, these emotions can be directed at others so easily.  
  
They cast me out, just by using there emotion. They got scared. They protected themselves with mistrust. They cast me out with anger. They caused me hurt, to be scared, and they caused me pain. Not physical pain, mental pain, the type that is hard to get rid of, the type that only mistrust can cause.  
  
These people that don't even know me, didn't even give me a chance, cast me out of society, called me a monster. These people who have no right to judge me threw me out of society for the way I look. These people don't understand beauty. They don't get that beauty isn't everything. I have been ridiculed all my life until Rose came along, but she's gone now, and now society has judged me again, I am a monster to them.  
  
Sarah and Kris look at each other. They become restless. They squirm and dance in the air, like a worm ready to be put on a hook. They writhe and wriggle, I watch them and am amazed to see that they are showing emotion, excitement... I don't know why, but they are excited.  
  
I open the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. I pull out a book that I had been reading for a while now, Angels and Demons. I open it to the page I had left off at and started to read. I was lost in a train of thought.  
  
  
  
About an hour later I hear Bethany and Liz contracting. I look over my book and they are just coming in the door way.  
  
"Done!" declares a very happy Liz. They were showing emotion again.  
  
They motion for me to follow and I do. I walk down the stairs and into the room and the sight is amazing.  
  
The room is spot less. They had cleaned the mess and then some. The bookcase was dusted. The glass tables were shiny and so clear that you almost couldn't tell there was something there.  
  
"Show off," Kris said.  
  
"You two always seem to try," sighs Sarah.  
  
"At least we could reach," defends Liz.  
  
"You two couldn't even get down the stairs!" yells Bethany.  
  
Then what I thought would be impossible broke out in front of me. They were fighting. With the glasses I made it so I could see what Sarah and Bethany saw.  
  
With Sarah's it was easier to tell what was going on. Sarah was tearing at Bethany while Liz and Kris started to fight, but stopped and decided to be spectators like me.  
  
Bethany had nothing against Sarah. Because of the length that I gave Bethany and Liz I gave Sarah and Kris amazing speed, up to 50 mph. Sarah quickly gained the upper hand and was winning. Bethany then got the idea and started to twist around Sarah. Even if Sarah was fast, she wasn't long and she was easily defeated when Bethany stretched to her full potential and wrapped all the way around Sarah.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Sarah and Bethany unwrapped.  
  
I clapped, "Bravo Bethany, that's what I taught you." Then I turned to Sarah, "You should have seen that coming. You are way too fast for Bethany but when ensnared like that you have no chance."  
  
Bethany looked at Sarah tauntingly and then to Kris in a challenge. No way!" Kris yelled. Liz looked to Bethany with pride.  
  
They were all showing emotion. It was really starting to scare me that these inventions that I created emotionless would feel so many things, just like the humans who cast me out.  
  
I moved to sit on the couch. Sensing my thoughts they came close by me. I sat with them for a while in silence. They didn't know what to say and either did I.  
  
Kris finally turned on the TV. It showed footage of me going down the street. Footage I never saw because I had been asleep. I saw a horror beyond the death in my house.  
  
Kris and Sarah were picking the people up and throwing them aside. They were crushing people with cars and busses, anything that got in the way. They were rampaging on and on. Finally the footage stopped and the reporter came on. 'This was the scene last night on a busy street here in New York when the reportedly missing Otto Octavius was seen rampaging down the streets with four metal tentacles that we have been told were used in experiments of his attached to his back. Many people are now nicknaming the once great scientist Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock for short.'  
  
I turned the TV off.  
  
"I like that," I say and smile.  
  
"What?" all four ask.  
  
"Doc Ock, that's a good name. If I must be cast out as a monster than that shall be my name... Doc Ock," I get lost in thought.  
  
The tentacles also get excited. I can't wait now. I want to see the look on their faces when they see what Doc Ock really can do.  
  
a/n: ooo, cryptic endimg!!!!! Please review. 


	6. Showers and Memories

a/n: This would be a chapter with a warning. There is a scene that could possibly be rated R but I'm not 100% sure on if it is. I can't really tell. Just so everyone gets this hint to what will happen, I am a virgin, I just read lots of fan fictions on this site that give you enough to type up a good shower scene at least.  
  
Ch.6 Showers and memories

They start to squirm. We have decided that tonight we shall take the first adventure since we got back to the house.  
  
The first time out there doesn't count, I wasn't even awake for most of it. This one, though, this one will make records. Set some and break others. Let's see if anyone can try and out do me.  
  
"What shall we do for now?"  
  
"What can we do to prepare?"  
  
"Where shall we go?"  
  
"What could we do out there?"  
  
All good questions. How do we prepare to leave? How do you get ready to go on a rampage.  
  
"Should we lie low the first time? Or should we outright show these people what we are and that we aren't afraid?" I ask these questions out loud, though I'm sure that they heard my thoughts.  
  
"What will keep you safest, Otto?"  
  
"We shall never put you in danger."  
  
"Not if we can help it."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I truly don't know. I want to go out there and get what I need, but something in me just won't settle for that. I never noticed before, but there is a side to me that has been awakened. It is reckless and wants us to show ourselves. I don't listen to it though, Sarah, Kris, Bethany and Liz are right, stick to playing it safe, at least the first time.  
  
"Let's stick to the shadows; we can always have fun next time."  
  
They like the plan, from what I can tell. They nod the best way they can and look at each other, more and more anxious.  
  
"What shall we do for now?" Bethany is the most anxious.  
  
"Let's get dressed up. If we are seen we want to make a good impression," I know that I shouldn't go out the way I've been dressing. I haven't changed the style of my clothes since we came back. I've been wearing pants, really mismatched colored pants, and a trench coat so I don't tear any shirts.  
  
I head up stairs and strip down. I've decided to take a shower first; my hair is matted and unruly. I know that the arms are water proof, I made sure that they could clean up a spill in the lab if need be.  
  
Liz turns on the shower and I adjust the temperature when I'm ready. I find pick wait until all the arms are in before shutting the sliding door. The shower is small, so I am glad that the top is open. All four head out and explore the bathroom while I shower down.  
  
I still remember when Rose and I were younger and we would both squeeze in here. She would run her fingers through my hair and I would run my hands down her smooth, bare, body. We would wash each other. She would shampoo my hair while I washed her sensitive body. We would stay like this for hours, exploring and cuddling. When the water became unbearably cold we would get out, get dressed, and go down stairs for something to drink. Something warm to drink.  
  
My tentacles snicker at my thoughts as I wash.  
  
"Hey!" I yell at them. They mentally burst into laughter. "That's not funny you four."  
  
"Yes it is," they all answer.  
  
It was funny to them. I know it was, but not to me. To me the memories that I have of Rose are so precious, as precious as the time that I got to spend with her.  
  
I sigh.  
  
They know that when I sigh I'm not happy, whether I be mad or sad, they know something is wrong.  
  
"We're sorry, Otto."  
  
"We forgot."  
  
"We didn't mean to."  
  
"Please forgive us."  
  
How could I, and yet, how couldn't I? They were willing to risk everything to save me, and they want only the best for me. But they ridicule my thoughts, my precious memories of Rose. I'm so lost.  
  
I sit down, the water seems painful now. Like little bits of hail hitting my pale, bare skin. It hurts, but I don't stop it.  
  
I sprawl out on my back, the position change throwing my tentacles' balance off. I let the painful water hit me straight on. I look to my right wrist and see the scar, the mark that I put on myself, the rose that I cut. 'I swear as of right now, this mark will forever remain on me'. That is the most important vow of my life next to saying 'I do' when marrying Rose.  
  
I never mean to break it.  
  
a/n: short? I know! Sorry. I would really like to apologize to Prexistence. He will leave his home and go to the city next chapter. I really hope that this whole chapter was PG-13, but I did warn you and I did try and keep it PG-13. Please review! 


	7. The City

a/n: I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far:  
  
Prexistence: you have been through every chapter and reviewed them all. Thank you for being a loyal reader.  
  
DocOcksGirl31: love the name! I would really like to thank you also for keeping up with the reviews, it means a lot to get them!  
  
Norah: you only reviewed once, but that was enough! Thank you very much!  
  
The Cure: also one time only but still I thank you.  
  
Repto: Thanks for the review. Very nice of you to say!  
  
Goldbryn Callow Lyte: thank you for your review and the comment about the personalities is a fave of my friends too. (Delano I'm don't mean you! As far as I know I mean)  
  
Empress of thoughts: thank you for the reviews as well.  
  
Delano: I see you a lot and really have nothing to say except for this: Prongs... What the heck were you doing up at one thirty in the morning? Normal people sleep at that hour you know! Oh and the words that I entered were quite nice! :) ;) :D  
  
Thank you all again and now to the story.  
  
Ch.7 The City  
  
I sit in there for a few more minutes, feeling the mini bullets of water slam into me. They wake me up; prepare me for the night ahead. My tentacles have stopped squirming; they wait, attentive and ready for action.  
  
I am also getting quite on edge. I get up and dry off. My tentacles make this a chore, but finally decide to help. Sarah grabs it and starts to dry off around her and Kris. Kris, in turn, takes it and dries off near her.  
  
The all eventually get my back done, slowly as to not hurt me. The metal is connected directly to my spine; if they slipped and pushed too hard it could seriously damage me.  
  
I walk out into the main room. With the shades closed and no one around I don't feel guilty without a towel. Besides, my tentacles had wrapped around me already, their warmth like a freshly washed towel.  
  
I walk into the huge closet that many people wouldn't think was there. Many are fooled by how small the house looks, but it is actually quite large. There are two separate sides to the closet. The side that all my clothes are on and the side Rose had her clothes on.  
  
Careful not to disturb Rose's side, I walk in and look for something to wear.  
  
"What do you think?" I direct at them.  
  
Sarah slowly unfolds. She reaches for a shirt but Kris stops her, "No the one next to it!"  
  
"Not that one!" yells Bethany.  
  
"The one three down to the left," Liz tries.  
  
Sarah goes over to it, "This one?"  
  
"Yeah!" Liz is excited.  
  
"No," exclaims Kris, "That one isn't right! That one wouldn't be flexible enough!"  
  
"And what do you know?" Bethany starts.  
  
"Hey!" Kris intervenes.  
  
"Really!" I add. "Can't you all agree?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"Never have!"  
  
"Well," I I'm desperate to get them to cooperate, "Why not pick two and see which pants will go with which, I'll choose the outfit."  
  
"Um."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's wrong Sarah?" she was the only one not sure still.  
  
"Nothing, Otto. Whatever you choose."  
  
"This one okay?" Sarah asks when finding a white shirt that had a black pullover with it.  
  
"The jacket is," comments Kris, the other two nod.  
  
"Okay," Sarah grabs the hanger and puts it aside.  
  
"The one there, maybe?" Bethany points out yet another black coat, this one a trench coat.  
  
"Yeah!" the other three agree and Sarah sets that one aside too.  
  
"Those pants would go with both!" Liz points to a pair of long black slacks.  
  
"Okay," Sarah agrees.  
  
"That works," continues Kris.  
  
"Fine by me," Bethany finishes.  
  
Sarah grabs the pants and I head out the door as Sarah grabs the shirts. I take the shirts and lay them out on the bed. I look them over. The trench coat would defiantly allow me to move better, plus my tentacles could be hidden if I need to enter a place.  
  
I throw on some boxers and the slacks, then grab the coat. I stare skeptically, how is this going to work?  
  
Reading my mind Kris answers me, "Put it on, we'll come out when we need to."  
  
I put it on and they rip a hole in the back to get out, I realize that this will have to happen to all the clothes I wear, I can't get around it anymore.  
  
We head downstairs and I unlock the door. I step outside into the evening air.  
  
The sun is below the horizon and the moon is just starting to rise. The moon is only a crescent, even all the way up it won't give off much light, just enough to move about. Bethany reaches back into the house and grabs at hat, placing it into Sarah's special extension claw, which in turn places it on my head. I need to hide, they know that.  
  
In the dark I can't see the hole in the back of my coat in my reflection, so I assume others can't either. I close the door, lock it, and place the key in my front pocket.  
  
I start to head out but Liz and Bethany plant firmly into the ground. "Hold on, Otto," Sarah says as she snakes up beside me. I do as I'm told and hold on to her as Bethany and Liz lift me into the air. I remember this from when they brought me home from the lab. I was tired that night, but tonight I am fully aware. It is much more exhilarating this way. Being hoisted into the air, the claws then digging into the side of my house, climbing me up the side.  
  
Once on the roof the claws turn to the house on the left and leap across to its roof. From there we keep going, on and on, toward the city lights.   
When we arrive at the city borders they stop us and I look down. I see al the people running here and there. Back and forth, trying to get this way and that.  
  
I start to really reflect. That was me at one point. Not too long ago I was accepted by these people and wanted to be a part of them. Now I really only connect with my tentacles, the ones who would never leave, never want to leave me.  
  
I look around and see the lights. I can now really take in the city, experience the thrill of hovering high above it, safe, but unwanted by them. They are so naïve. I stand up here, vengeful, unafraid of what I could do. They wanted to hurt me, I should hurt them back. On the way over my tentacles kept reassuring me that the people who get hurt should. I agree with them too. None of them are anything like Rose. They would never take me back like Rose would. They would hate me; throw me out, all over again.  
  
Bethany and Liz take me into an alley way and drop me down. All four tentacles recoil and pull my coat shut, not exposing themselves to the outside world. I walk out and am instantly hit by the bright light. I walk for a while, just dazed by the light. People don't care about me, they only care about themselves, they don't even turn as I walk past, as they always did.  
  
I walk into a store that finally pops up. It's a fine store from what I remember. It always had what I was looking for.  
  
I know that my one priority is food. I need as much as possible. I walk in and instantly notice security cameras.  
  
"Walk a little to the right," Sarah tells me, I notice that she is peaking out over my shoulder, still in shadow.  
  
I do and she commands me quickly, "Stop!"  
  
Right then she goes shooting out and destroys all the cameras. The owner sees her and gasps.  
  
I let the other three come out. They all wriggle wildly above my head. I stare as they shoot around the store, picking up everything in their wake and throwing it either into a cart for me, or on the floor.  
  
The store owner makes a move to grab a gun. He points it at me. This time a don't even flinch as I watch Kris tear right through his stomach, instantly killing him.  
  
I watch the whole horror as the people that had been in there run out the door, a couple unlucky enough to get in a tentacles path, shredded instantly to bits.  
  
I wait a couple of seconds, a smile spread across my face as I realize that the tentacles do this for me. I love the point that they seem to only care about me, I love feeling the power and exhilaration.  
  
They finish fast and I look around. There are two carts full of food which Kris and Sarah lift to take with. There's blood and food spread all around, scattered on the floor. The crimson coloring slowly mixes with the white tile and makes a pinkish color that fades fast back to crimson.  
  
"Ready?" Bethany asks. I nod and we take off.  
  
A couple of roof tops away we stop and turn around. Spiderman is there, just arriving. This sends my tentacles into a panic. They quickly get us back home, where I unlock the door and enter, the Sarah and Kris coming in after, bringing the first load of food that I ever had to steal.   
  
a/n: I know! Not much carnage and blood but I promise that the city hasn't seen the last of Otto Octavius the infamous Doctor Octopus! 


	8. authors note! IMPORTANT!

Srry, about this... this is one big a/n  
  
I am going to be out of town next week and just wanted to let everyone know that. I do plan to get a ch. Up before that but if I don't now you know where I am!  
  
hiei1317 


	9. Back Home

a/n: yet another chapter done, even I didn't expect it to be done. I'm sorry to people who don't like blood and gore about the last chapter and the following few, I don't know how many will contain blood and gore but I will warn you!  
  
Ch 8 Back Home  
  
I right away plop onto the couch. I'm sweating, drenched by my own perspiration. I am so tired that I can't feel my legs, I was happy they decided to walk me home on the roof tops.  
  
They wiggle and writhe, they're worried about my condition. They can't have me sick, they can't do everything if I'm sick, they can't go and explore if I'm sick.  
  
I sigh and try to lie down; Sarah and Kris are in the kitchen unloading the groceries while Bethany and Liz curl up with me.  
  
Bethany can tell something is wrong, so can the others, but she decides to ask, "Why are you sweating, Otto?"  
  
"I'm a bit warm, and I little tired I guess," I truly don't know why, I can never be sure of anything anymore.  
  
"Do you need to sleep?" Liz, this time, is worried.  
  
"I don't think so; everything from tonight actually woke me up."  
  
"Did you have fun?" Sarah joins in from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, in a strange way, I did," I don't know why, but it's the truth.  
  
Bethany strokes my head, trying to get me to stop sweating while Liz zooms into the kitchen. She wets a towel and comes back, placing it across my forehead. Only then do I look down.  
  
I felt a sharp pain as she was moving back. I look down to my side and see blood. I instantly sit up, sending another shot of pain through me. I pull up my shirt to reveal bits of glass that are jammed into my sides. I realize now that these are why I couldn't feel my legs.  
  
"It's from the windows," I remark blandly, remembering how we broke through windows at the store.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Kris asks.  
  
"I need to remove the glass, it will only go deeper if I don't," I've seen this before, this is how Rose died, my world suddenly stops.  
  
"Otto," I hear one of them call to me, but they sound distant and almost as if I were underwater.  
  
"OTTO!" they yell again, I still barely hear them.  
  
I feel one of them wrap around me, holding my shirt up. Another one races off, I think it is Liz, I felt the pain again. Liz is back now, she has tweezers. One of them removes the glass, I feel it being removed. Then I feel liquid, burning hot, searing through my wounds. Then there's a bandage of some sort put on.  
  
None of that matters to me, though. I don't care. All I see and hear are memories of my Rose. I remember us when we first met, not knowing where our friendship would lead. I remember the poetry I read her, winning over her heart. I remember coming home after long days at the lab, and her waiting to eat with me, no matter how late it was. I remember the day before the experiment, Peter was at the house, she and I were delighted about the upcoming day and glad to talk with him. Then I remember the fateful day, the day that she left me, the day that I never wanted to remember. I saw as the glass hit her, I was looking right at her, with no power to stop the glass, if I hadn't been so foolish I would still have her today, and these things wouldn't be a part of me, just an invention that I use.  
  
"Otto, we have to move you, you need to be awake for that."  
  
"Please wake up."  
  
Otto, you'll be hurt if you stay asleep."  
  
"Please let us move you."  
  
'Am I asleep?' I try to call out but my voice dies in my throat and it's only a thought that I project.  
  
"Otto," one of them shakes me.  
  
I must wake up. I will myself to wake up. I can't stay here in memories forever, memories are the past, and I still have a future...  
  
I have to wake up. I know this fact, I keep repeating it, but to no avail.  
  
"Otto."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Please."  
  
'Help me,' once again nothing comes out. They can read my thoughts though.  
  
"How?" one asks.  
  
'I don't know,' I sound defeated to myself even.  
  
"Don't give up."  
  
"You created us."  
  
"You can do this."  
  
"We believe in you."  
  
In my mind that last remark did something. It was as if I were in a pit and that remark was a ladder being dropped down for me. With every bit of strength left in me I force myself awake.  
  
I open my eyes and everything seems so bright. They quickly shut.  
  
"The light, turn it off," I moan, I sound like I just woke up.  
  
They automatically take the order. I open my eyes again in the dark and see four dots of crimson staring at me. I smile at this and they relax. I know that I have worried them, I don't know whether they really care for me or not, but they do seem to want me okay, and that comforts me. As long as they care they'll keep me safe.  
  
"Otto, we need to move you."  
  
"Get you upstairs."  
  
"You can sleep up there."  
  
"But you need to be awake to get up there."  
  
"We don't want to hurt you."  
  
"The glass was deep."  
  
"Your wounds are fresh."  
  
"You can rest up there, gather your strength."  
  
I nod my okay to them and they lift me. They carry me up the stairs and into my room. I wince at the top step only, the fall causing a wound to reopen, but it was smooth besides that.  
  
Before I fall asleep they re-bandage the wound.  
  
I turn over onto my left side, the one that isn't bleeding, and fall asleep, my arms still protectively watching over me, all through the night.  
  
a/n: what did you think???? I'm going on vacation soon so I don't know if I'll get another chapter up until I return a week from Sunday, please review while I'm gone!!!! Short but still good... i hope. Please review!!! 


	10. The Dream

a/n: This chapter may be a bit confusing to read. We start off in Otto's dream... I hope you can follow it.  
  
Also I have, like 2 more chapters that I wrote and just need to type. Vacation had lots of free time. I also wrote three new stories, one's already posted. If you want to check it out its Hard Lessons.  
  
Ch 9 The Dream  
  
"Otto," I hear a voice call for me, but it can't be my tentacles.  
  
"Otto, hun, it's 9:00, wake up," it sounds like... Rose!  
  
I shoot my eyes open and see her, lying next to me, beautiful as always.  
  
It was all a dream and I sigh in relief.  
  
She kisses me 'Good morning' just like before. She brushes some hair out of my face and sees my worried face.  
  
"What's wrong," she coos, running her fingers through my hair.  
  
I look at her, but feel my back. They aren't there. "Nothing," I smile.  
  
She gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and her sweet voice singing through the room.  
  
I head downstairs and sigh again. All of it was just a terrible nightmare, not real!  
  
I fix breakfast, still smiling, and wait for Rose.  
  
There's a loud 'thunk' in the living room. Probably nothing though.  
  
I turn my head; it was there a second time, closer than before.  
  
I see something appear. Only a shadow of something. There are four of them. Long and snake-like, they appear almost to slither as they move, with claws at the end. My inventions!  
  
They snake around and spot me. They walk like animals over to me, a single one seeing for all four, its crimson eye staring straight at me.  
  
They stop in front of me and rear up to attack.  
  
"HELP!" I yell, but no one hears me, no one is listening, as always.  
  
It swipes at me, shooting straight through my stomach...  
  
... I wake with a start, screaming.  
  
"Otto?" Sarah is the first to respond.  
  
I stare in horror, she's the one who I just saw rip through me, she's the one that hurt me. She's staring just like then.  
  
"Otto?" she tries again.  
  
"Just get away from me," I answer, then yell, "Just stay away from me!"  
  
I run and run, knowing I'll never escape, but trying anyways, like an animal caged. I can't be near them, not now, I must get away from these monsters.  
  
"Otto, we saw your dream," Sarah tries.  
  
Her words stop me in my tracks. They know everything about me, nothing is safe from them now.  
  
"wha- what?" I'm not sure; I can't take it all in.  
  
"It's not true, what you saw, it was a dream, Otto, only a dream, you have to believe me," Sarah wants my trust.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" she tilts her 'head'.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" I growl out, even more animal like.  
  
"Otto..." she's sad now.  
  
She makes an approach to comfort me, but I push her away. She nods and turns away, out of my sight.  
  
I sit; I would say alone if I didn't know better, then Kris slinks around.  
  
"Please don't be mad at Sarah, Otto," they even act human by using names.  
  
"Why not?" I yell, sounding vicious, "Why shouldn't I? You all pry too much!"  
  
"Otto," Kris sounds defeated, but still fighting.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kris moves over to Sarah now, wrapping around her, comforting her.  
  
I sigh and lean back on the chair that I stopped by, plopping down in the process.  
  
Bethany uses her length to stretch around the chair and turn on the TV.  
  
I hear the news:  
  
"Last night at a normal drug store all hell broke loose.  
  
A robbery took place at Quik-e-Mart. The culprit stole $289 worth of food, enough to last a month for any New Yorker.  
  
This is what the security cameras caught before being destroyed.  
  
(the footage plays)  
  
If you have any information please contact the police.  
  
If you know the robber he is a murderer and should not be approached."  
  
The news moves to a shot of Spiderman showing at the scene. This sets off the tentacles, they start to click and whir angrily, avoiding my hearing though.  
  
I hang my head. Is that all I am now? 'Murderer.' The word burns in my head. I'm a killer. Stupid, pointless, destroyer...  
  
Sarah looks over and comes to me.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"You're not stupid or pointless, and you didn't murder, we did, we made you do it, remember?"  
  
"Stop!" I command.  
  
"What?" her turn to be confused.  
  
"Stop lying to me!"  
  
"Oh, Otto," she wraps around me and so do the others.  
  
I sit there, motionless, not wanting this but unable to stop it.  
  
I feel pain they will never know, but I don't show any of it. I feel so many terrible things, but I don't care.  
  
I can't give up.  
  
"Otto you're bleeding!" Liz exclaims.  
  
I look down and see that one of my cuts reopened.  
  
"Hn, look at that," I blow it off.  
  
I watch myself bleed, not caring, but they do.  
  
They put pressure on it and then set me on the couch nearby. They keep one eye on the TV set though, watching our destruction.  
  
If they could smile they would right now, seeing themselves on TV.  
  
"Hungry?" Bethany asks. I nod 'yes'.  
  
They zoom off to the kitchen, except for Sarah, who keeps pressure on the wound and watches the TV.  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmur.  
  
"Otto..." she responds.  
  
"No..." Kris adds.  
  
"We are."  
  
We should be."  
  
I don't agree or disagree, I just stare at my mess on TV.  
  
a/n what did you think? I had fun writing it! Please review!  
  
a/n you know what? I found the perfect song to represent Otto's love for Rose: Forever and For always by Shania Twain. 


	11. The Roadrunner and the Coyote

a/n: I know that the title makes no sense when you first read it, but it will later. Please r and r. After this I promise that things will go a bit faster...  
  
Ch 10 The Roadrunner and the Coyote  
  
"Ready!" calls Bethany.  
  
I stand and walk into the kitchen, constantly turning to watch the TV. The reporter is now a girl:  
  
"This just in, another casualty has occurred, dieing in the hospital, 28 year old Tanya has just been added to the growing death count, which is now up to five. This death count is from the robbery at Quik-E-Mart last night.  
  
The store owner is among these many casualties. At the time he was the cashier. He died with his gun loaded and cocked. This robber had to have some nerve to attack a man with a .9 caliber gun, usually associated with cops."  
  
"Hn," Sarah starts.  
  
"Nerve?"  
  
"More like iron steal guts!"  
  
I interrupt. "Sarah, Kris, Bethany," I scold before Liz can enter.  
  
"Sorry," the three harmonize.  
  
"We did make a mess..." Liz trails.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Sarah seems buzzed.  
  
"Really! They deserve it!" Kris zooms around.  
  
"But what about cops?" Bethany shoots, her snake like head closed, but staring at Sarah and Kris.  
  
"Or Spider-man..." Liz adds.  
  
Sarah and Kris stop midair and turn to Liz.  
  
"What about Spider-man?" Sarah hisses.  
  
"He stops people that do crimes. We were lucky he was late! What about next time?" Liz is panicked.  
  
"Well Sarah?" Bethany shoots.  
  
I bury my head in my flesh arms. How could they do this? I created equals, but these... arms, they fight, and attack. They have their own personalities...  
  
"Otto?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We'll stop."  
  
"We promise."  
  
And they always do that. They promise everything... but they always come through for me, on their word.  
  
But they made me a criminal.  
  
No, they're the criminals, they just happen to be attached to me. I'm not the bad guy, they're the criminals!   
  
Liz sets food in front of me, inviting me.  
  
It's toast, jam, and orange juice. It's not much, but I don't want much.   
  
"Thanks," I'm thanking a criminal, and a friend.  
  
Sarah and Kris curl around my shoulders. Bethany, however, zooms to the TV and Liz follows her. Sarah and Kris look over, curious.  
  
Bethany switches through the channels and finds some cartoons. All four just stare. They're normally on Saturdays though, aren't they? Is that what day it is?  
  
"Don't rot your intelligence with that!" I scold.   
  
They giggle.  
  
I start to laugh, "C'mon you four, cut it out."  
  
"You can ignore it!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Bethany stretches and lays on the couch like I did before.  
  
Liz lies right in front of the TV, like a child.  
  
I eat while watching what they switched on. It's the Roadrunner and the Coyote.  
  
Coyote is putting some metal pellets in a pile of bird seed. He hopes that the magnet and skates he has will help him catch the roadrunner. Instead a truck comes by and he gets stuck to that. When he finally gets away from the truck he wipes some sweat away, but then is quickly hit by another truck.  
  
My tentacles find him being in pain the funniest part. They're collecting data to analyze later. I underestimated their intelligence.  
  
I finish breakfast and watch TV for a little longer before heading upstairs.  
  
Bethany switches off the TV, much to Liz's displease, but both follow me, and then Sarah and Kris follows them.  
  
I walk into my room and undress. I don't care about that anymore, no one can see me except for my tentacles, but who could they tell?  
  
I throw my clothes on the bed and go to find some new ones. I put them on the corner of my bed and walk into the bathroom.  
  
I quickly turn on the shower and adjust it.  
  
I step in at the perfect temperature. The wounds sting, but they don't bleed so I'm not worried. I need to get clean, to clear away the blood that stains my hands.  
  
The tentacles are bored; they simply get everything ready for when I emerge. They're clicking and whirring as they do so, communicating with each other, without me.   
  
I don't mind. I need some time to myself, though that'll never happen now. I pour some thick shampoo and scrub it hard into my head. I get some in my eyes, but I don't cry out, I really don't care. I rinse it out and pick up the soap. I turn the water a little warmer, yet not unbearable, and I wash myself, careful not to open any wounds.  
  
I wait until the soap disappears down the drain, and I plug the drain. I let the tub fill as I lie down on my back. When at the right level I turn the water off and relax.   
  
I see the tentacles appear.  
  
"It's relaxing," I answer to their silent question.  
  
"Looks painful."  
  
"Kind of weird too."  
  
"But, it's what you like."  
  
"Enjoy yourself."  
  
Sarah and Kris glare at Bethany and Liz, then all four turn and leave, clicking and whirring.  
  
I only stay in a bit longer before opening the drain and standing up.  
  
I get out and dry off while they help, and then I re-bandage the wounds.  
  
I walk out into the room and get dressed, allowing them to tear through the shirt. I guess I really got used to that now.  
  
The whole time I noticed them clicking and whirring. They're formulating a plan, just like the Coyote.  
  
a/n: so, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!   
  
Also I would like to say one thing to all of those who have kept up with my story, even if you don't review...** THANK YOU!!!!!!!**


	12. Planning

a/n: This is a really really short chapter, even for me, and I am known to have some short chapters. I just wanted to experiment with something. Tell me what you think... please r and r.

Ch. 11 Planning

I head down stairs. It's only noon. So much happened today, and in such a short amount of time. My job, my wife, everything that I lived for, it was all taken from me in such a short amount of time.

But I still had my inventions. I still had Sarah, Kris, Bethany, and Liz. The only ones who helped me, the only ones who stood by me, through everything. They kept me warm when others wouldn't. They kept me safe from those who hurt.

I was damaged, broken, deprived of life and love, but they still are here with me.

I sit down and Liz switches on the TV, disappointed when she sees that the cartoons aren't on any longer.

"Otto?" she looks to me, "What's wrong?"

Thinking, is what I should answer, thinking about how you all damaged me, but I think better of that, "Nothing."

She tilts to one side and then swerves over to me and wraps around me, as if to whisper a secret in my ear, but she remains silent.

I look over to the clock, 12:05. Time moves so slow these days.

Sarah clicks at Kris and Liz clicks in a scolding manner at Sarah. Bethany points over and opens to see what's going on. Sarah and Liz are clicking and whirring like mad at each other, fighting apparently, but over what is what I would like to know.

I'm really skeptical, when they do this I mean. They make plans without me, talk about me right in front of me, but I am unable to hear them, to control what they talk about, and what they learn.

The fight is broken by Kris, who simply clicks once, and the room goes silent, except for some day time Soap Opera playing on TV.

Bethany slowly moves over to the TV and shuts it off.

"Things are too noisy anyways," she huskily comments.

I nod in agreement and all is silent.

I look around the house. It's gone to wreckage since I came back. There is dust on everything. The carpet needs to be cleaned as well. Boxes have been knocked over, tables have piles of things that need to be sorted, and there is a terrible mess in the kitchen.

They start to click and whir again. I never really understood why they do that. They may as well just go away and leave me alone for awhile, but even I know that would be too much to ask for.

"Otto?" Sarah finally says.

"Yes?" I know I shouldn't, but I sound annoyed, and worried.

"There's something you need to do..." her words are scary, almost with a menacing sound in them.

"What's that?" I sound even more scared.

"Well, you know... fight," her words make my heart stop.

"No," I whisper.

"Otto."

"We know this is hard."

"But you have to."

"There's no other way."

"You will be found, Otto."

"At some point or another."

"No one will follow us back here."

"We just need to prove something."

"I don't NEED to prove anything," I yell. "You four are the fighters, the murderers, not me. I don't work like you, I wouldn't hurt an innocent!"

"Then don't!" Liz yells at me.

"Don't?" I question, "You just told me to."

"No."

"We said to prove something."

"No one has to get hurt."

"You just need to prove a point."

"Prove what point?" they caught my interest, I shouldn't, but these arms, they know me; they wouldn't go against my wishes.

"That you are a great man, the great Doctor Otto Octavius!" Bethany yells.

"You know what?" they move closer, and stare, "You're right. I can't believe it, but you are absolutely right!"

They click and whir t each other, but I don't care. They are trust worthy. They love me, they care, they are the only people that I need...

a/n: well, how was it? Please let me know. Like I said it was a really short chapter. If this is too early and sucks let me know. I really don't care if I get flames for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	13. Proving a Point

a/n: This is a really fast paced chapter at first. I really hope you enjoy it. This was my fave typing so far, a classic I hope. Please r and r.

Ch. 12 Proving a Point

I get on a different coat this time. I skip the hat and anything else that would truly hide me; I'm out there to prove a point, right?

The tentacles are excited, so much that they drag me out the door so fast I can't blink and then heave me onto the roof, ready to carry me.

I look out and see the city, and then it starts. Sarah and Bethany are the eyes while Liz and Bethany are the legs. They jump from roof top to roof top, swift and near silent as they work.

I love this, the thrill of a moment that you get caught in, wishing to stay forever.

"You know the plan, Otto?" Sarah shakes me from my thoughts.

"We find someone, and take them, preferably someone well known," I answer. They had the plan made up in a heart beat, as if previously thought up, without my knowledge, then again they do spend sleepless nights doing God knows what.

I hate not knowing what they plan. I know they have a person already picked out, carrying me closer and closer to where they can find him/her. They want to find them, but for me. That's what they've been saying 'this will show the city, no, the world, that YOU are worthy, you have a point to prove, this will prove it'. I don't know how this will prove any point, but they know better, they'll protect me.

"We're here," Kris says with a hint of menace in her voice.

"Good," Bethany sighs out.

We're on top of an old apartment. Who lives here I don't know, and I wish I never had to learn, but that's not an option, there's no turning back now.

They pick the lock and enter me in slowly, as they curl up inside the coat I'm wearing. I walk around; the rooms are in the 700s.

"Go to room 303," Kris whispers, for unknown reasons.

I nod my head and walk towards the stair case.

The stairs are nasty, covered in dust and garbage. There are food rappers and other bits of unknown trash heaps here and there. I maneuver around them, but there are so many that I find myself skipping steps along the way. The stairs themselves are old, creaking under my weight.

I hit the third floor and stop, opening the door into the hall.

The halls are much nicer, at least there's no trash. I walk and see the first room is 333. I walk down, looking on the left at the odd numbered rooms until I hit 303.

"We'll take care of this," Liz says and knocks in the door so suddenly I jump.

I see a girl and boy sitting in there. They were talking but they stop to stare. The girl screams and I look to the guy. He's carrying a briefcase with the name of a business on it, John's Modeling Agency.

The girl is a beautiful red head, modeled perfectly. Skinny, but not too thin. And a perfectly pale complexion. A model indeed.

"She's the one," Sarah exclaims, swooping out and wrapping around her waist, causing her screams to grow louder, but they are quickly muffled by Sarah's claw. Then Kris comes crashing into the window, shattering the glass everywhere, causing memories to come back of Rose. I quickly try and shake them off, remembering what was happening.

Liz and Bethany take me and my captive through the window and up the side of the building, with some help from Kris. Once we get on top we start shooting through the sky as sirens become increasingly louder down below.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Put me down, put me down" God could she be annoying. I did as she said once I got to a good building top.

"What?" I demand gruffly.

"Do you know how much it hurts to be carried by those things?" she asked pointing at my tentacles.

I sighed. "Fine, but first... what's your name?"

"Mary Jane Watson, though you should know after kidnapping me!"

I sigh again and turn my back to her, "Climb on."

"What!" she was more in shock than actually asking me.

"Look, it's the only other way I can carry you, now either climb on or I will use my tentacles again!" I was getting annoyed.

She hesitantly approached me. I moved my tentacles to wrap around me, so that they would be out of her way. She grasped my neck securely and hooked her inner thighs around my hip. Her breath was on the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine.

"Better?" I sound exasperated.

"Not much," she complains.

"Well get off or be grateful," I yell and then I unfold my tentacles and start to run again, giving her no time to respond.

We move fast now, her breathing increasingly growing faster, but she did stop panicking out loud, making the trip easier to handle.

"What's your name?" she finally asks, a bit loud in my ear.

"I don't really know that answer," does she want to know me now, or who I was?

"How could someone not know there name?" she yells back, a little annoyance in her voice.

"I was known as Doctor Otto Octavius, but no one cares about that name now, now I'm Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock for short," I answer, facing her over my shoulder, seeing that we're only a few houses away from mine.

"I've heard about you," she pauses, "Why did you kill all those people?"

We hit the roof of my house, "We're here."

She gets down, but my tentacles automatically grab her, gently ensnaring her.

"You didn't answer my question..." she looks straight into my eyes.

"I'm not the killer. You want to know? Ask them," I motion to my tentacles and then turn as Bethany and Liz take us inside.

a/n you like? Please review and let me know, the next chapter will be up shortly. Oh and I think it might be obvious, but yes I do like the Matrix... please review!


	14. Days Go By

a/n: I have had a few questions concerning how i'm doing the story. Yes i am going with the movie, or originally i was, but then that got really hard so i also threw in a bit of something that i wanted in there. All in all i was following the movie, but now i'm not as much. I hope that makes sense...

This is a bit of a long chapter for this story, but I just couldn't figure a good ending at all. I hope you think it ends well. Please r and r.

Ch. 13

I drop her off inside on the couch that I usually sit on.

"You don't seem like a person to hurt someone else Otto," she responds to the silence, "Oh," she seems shocked; "My I call you that?"

"I'm shocked myself, shy would she care? "Sure," I half heartedly respond.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asks many questions, I guess she really doesn't see the answer that lies right in her face, the four answers constantly swirling in the air before her.

"Because," I answer, half heartedly again.

"Because why?" her voice has a natural laughter to it.

"Because there was a point I needed to prove..." I trail off and stare at the wall ahead of me.

We sit in silence a long time. She stares at me, studying me, like the tentacles are studying her. The atmosphere is uneasy, her and I shift constantly.

"I'm sorry," she finally says.

"I'm sorry too," I answer.

"Why are you sorry?" she looks at me, her head tilted to the side.

"You first," I insist.

"I heard about your wife, she seems really nice. My one friend apparently met the two of you, he was at your demonstration as well," she catches me off guard.

"Peter Parker?" I ask.

"Yep," she laughs, "I guess it's a small world. Now, why are you sorry?"

"For everything I have and will put you through," I lower my head in shame.

"Don't be."

"What?"

"Could you control it?" in truth the answer is no.

"I don't know, probably not..."

"Then you shouldn't be sorry," she finishes.

There's another beat of silence.

"Was she a good pick?" Sarah asks me.

I turn to her, "Fine one."

Mary turns to me, "Pardon?"

"You didn't hear Sarah?" I ask her, and she looks like I'm crazy. "They talk to me, my tentacles I mean. I named them to talk to them easier. There's Sarah, Kris, Bethany, and Liz. Sarah asked if you were a "good choice" referring to the point that they don't really know about human interaction," she looks at me and giggles.

"I'm sorry, she answers for herself, "but the names are so interesting, and all girl names too."

I start to laugh as well, "I guess you're right..."

"I don't get it," Sarah starts.

"Something good?" Kris asks.

"Apparently so," Bethany answers.

"Hopefully," Liz adds.

"We'll never understand them..." all four sigh at once, making me laugh harder.

We stop laughing and there's another silence, but this one isn't as nerve wrecking.

She finally yawns and states, "I'm tired. You have a place for me to sleep?"

"Yes, actually," I stand and move towards her, "Follow me."

I lead her up the steps and to a room in the hall that is right next to mine.

"I'm sorry there are no windows, but there is a bathroom. And also, the door will be locked, but if you get up before me and need something just yell, I'll hear you. My room's right there," I point to it.

"Thank you," she whispers shyly.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"I told you, don't worry about it, it'll be over soon," I hope that right along with her.

She goes in the room and the tentacles lock the door behind her.

"I like her," Sarah states.

"Me too."

"Jumpy though."

"A little scary to me."

I walk into my room, also yawning.

"I'm ready to sleep, good night," I change and crawl into bed, awaiting the next morning for real human contact.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I wake up with Sarah and Kris shaking me.

I hear the shower going and look over at the clock, which reads 8:30.

"Why so early?" I point the question to no one.

I stand up and stretch, my back cracking and causing my tentacles to squirm a bit. I do have some control over them.

I quickly change so as to be ready. I may have kidnapped her, but she doesn't need to be treated like it. I didn't want to hurt her, and I never could, even if I tried.

I hear the shower turn off and go downstairs to quickly get some breakfast, after unlocking her door.

There isn't much that I know that she might like. I get out the ingredients for waffles. I know that the automatic waffle maker is quick enough.

I quickly mix some batter as Bethany preheats the waffle maker. I quickly pour in some mix. I set the timer and wait. The buzzer sounds very annoyingly, but I ignore that and pour in the next batch.

The process goes on twice more and then I stop and turn to see her just now appearing in the doorway.

"I like that room," she blandly comments.

"Thanks, it was mine once, so I fixed it up a bit," I answer.

She nods her head, letting me know she heard me.

She stands for a while, very uneasy, staring every now and then at a tentacle that brushes by her, busying itself with chores. She doesn't understand how nice they are to me, and that they have no intention of hurting her.

I look at her wrist and see a bruise.

"What happened?" I point to it.

"Oh, I think last night, with the tentacle things and all..." she trails.

"Sorry," I apologize for things that only I hear.

We stand and stare at each other for a bit, her a bit skeptical and I just confused.

"I made some waffles, I hope you like them," I sound uneasy.

"They're about the only good thing for breakfast, though they do add up..." she sounds just like a model.

"Mary Jane, may I ask you something?"

"You just did," she giggles at her own joke.

"What did you think of me, when you heard about me on the news? And don't be afraid, I don't care," I add the last bit in a hurry.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I thought that you were just another one that Spiderman needed to take care of," the name sets my tentacles into a panic.

"Traitorous witch!"

"Cheat!"

"Evil!"

"Unworthy!"

They keep going and I stare as they stare at her. I quickly speak up, "Please, don't say that name, it upsets them."

Kris zooms at her and she backs up to the wall, "So I see."

"Kris!" I scold, and she backs off.

"I never understood why that of all names sets them off, it has ever since the accident," I really would like to know.

"It's not your fault," she smiles at me, then looks back to Bethany, who is closest.

"Bethany, Liz, Sarah," the three quickly go back to their chores as Kris has already done.

"I'm truly sorry, I don't know why they hate you like this, they never hated anyone like this before."

"Then why did they kill those people?" she questions me again on killing.

"Because those people were trying to kill me first, or at least they had guns..." my voice seems foreign.

I set out plates for her and me, and then get the waffles out. I set out some glasses and get some Orange Juice; all the while the tentacles just do chores and watch some TV.

She looks over at my right arm and she quickly looks up at me again.

"What happened?" she asks quietly.

I look down and roll up my sleeve, allowing the rose shaped scar to show.

"Long story," I answer.

"I have time," she pushes.

"It's personal," I defend.

"Oh," and she stops.

A few seconds go by and I speak again, "After Rose died I was in shambles. There was nothing that I saw to live for. Nothing left in this world was enough to hold me here. I wanted to die. I saw my chance and I cut this rose, this memory of her into me as the tentacles watched. They worried and didn't let me do anymore, but I still keep this, as a memory that will never go away, my last memory of Rose, my wife..." I sigh.

She looks down at her food, "I'm sorry..."

"No," I look her in the eyes, "There's no reason to be sorry, it's my fault she's dead..."

She walks over, cautiously eyeing the tentacles, then she puts her hand on my shoulder. "No one can ever change what is meant to happen. People die, but others are meant to go on. YOU were meant to go on, whether to good or to evil none can tell, but you need to keep going, knowing that it isn't, wasn't, and never will be your fault."

I smile weakly at her and we finish breakfast in silence.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Days go by un-eventfully here. There are few things that have happened.

The tentacles finally warmed up to her, and she almost warmed up to them.

We trust each other and that makes many things easier. I hope everyday for peacefulness, but that will all change soon.

The police got a lead yesterday, they know where I live, they will come soon...

a/n: well as you can tell the next chapter will be VERY eventful. Even I'm getting excited. Please review!


	15. The Escape

a/n: this is a chapter with a bit of a song mixed in. I don't know why but as I wrote this chapter this song came into my head so when you see:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

that means that the song is either starting or ending. I know it's confusing by try to work with me here...

please r and r

Ch. 14 The Escape

I've been nicer to her lately; I finally got the tentacles to let her keep the bedroom door unlocked. I never knew that this one small thing would end up saving my life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This world, this world is so cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mothers gone and your father hits

You this pain you can not bare

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was still dark out when someone shook my shoulders.

My eyes open slowly in the dark. I see a shadow above me and realize it's Mary Jane.

"What is it Mary Jane?" my voice hoarse from sleep.

"I hear sirens, they're coming closer, and I've never heard those around here before," neither have I.

I get up and my tentacles look at me.

"Sirens," I simply answer to their stares.

They quickly start to move, getting out day clothes for me and trying to shove Mary Jane out the door.

"Hey!" she yells.

"Cool it Liz," I scold her and she stops shoving.

Mary Jane leaves and I quickly get dressed.

I look out the window and see cop cars down the street.

"We'll take care of them."

"They won't get you Otto."

"No one can hurt you."

"Not while we're here."

"No," I answer, "First we see what they want, at least."

The four nod and close the shades as I hurry to the door.

I run down the stairs, taking two at a time, as Mary Jane just sits and stares at me, as if I were some foreign object in her house.

I get to the door and turn around to see her behind me.

"I'm coming to," she demands.

"I don't want them to hurt you," I answer.

"They won't hurt me, they know I'm your hostage, in a way, and they don't hurt the hostage. On second though, I might wanna go first as a guard to you almost," she laughs, the only person who could at a time like this.

"Fine, but if they hurt you..." my tentacles wave threateningly.

"They won't," and with that she pushes past me and opens the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go through

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Otto? Hands up!" one cop yells over a mega phone.

They notice it's Mary Jane and approach, guns raised.

I step out and grab her, protecting her, and I hear the guns cocked, loaded, ready to fire.

They have surrounded me. I hold her close to me. Marry Jane, the only one who knows how I live, how I feel.

I see a flash out of the corner of my eye. It blinds us, leaving me blinking for many seconds.

I look back to my tentacles, which can't be blinded, but I can't see them. They feel heavy, like they're dragging.

"Give it up Octavius!" one cop yells, "They're short circuited!"

I don't want to give up, I can't. It can't be. Mary Jane is out of my grasp, my arms fall limply to my side. She doesn't move away from me though, she just stands there. She's been with me for a week now, and she knows what it's like for me now, she doesn't move from my side.

"Keep holding on, Otto," she whispers as the cops come over, "You need to hold on."

I'm taken into custody... but when I turn to see her, Mary Jane Watson, I see a single tear running down her face, a tear being shed for me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Your days you say they're way too long

And your nights you can't sleep at all

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They've stripped me now. I posses nothing, they want me weak, defenseless. They have taken my warmth, my clothes, my life. I'm naked and can't stop it, can't defend myself, or hide.

I curl up against the walls of this little room, trying to keep them away. They're trying to get to me, and it's easy, there aren't any pieces of furniture, just them and me. They want to experiment and do other horrible things, they like me the way I am now, defenseless and naked.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go through

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking your one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over... Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead... what are waiting for?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Otto," someone calls... but it's in my head!

"Yes, Otto," they're awake.

"We're back!" with this they wrap around me, giving me clothing, warmth, protection.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hold on... if you feeling letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on... if you feel like letting go

Hold on... it gets better than you know

Hold on...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They twirl around me as the other people there watch in amazement as my creations come to life, to protect me. They are back and they do care.

They lash out, ripping the weapons that these people have straight out of their hands.

My vision starts to swim. I just now come back to reality. I'm tired. They drugged me before doing these tests, allowing me into a peaceful state of mind almost. They tried, but they didn't succeed.

My tentacles, my beautiful inventions see an opportunity. They race through a small crowd of people that have gathered and then push them all aside. Sarah grabs a lab coat and gives it to me. I quickly and gladly put it on.

Liz and Bethany keep the guards busy, zooming this way and that, confusing the guards with their length. Kris is busy breaking down the door.

As quickly as the chaos started, it ends, peacefully, no one hurt, no one but me.

"We'll be home soon, Otto."

"We'll never leave you again."

"These people will never touch you again."

"We promise..."

They lift me and walk me out.

The building is well guarded, but we get out without much trouble, just a guard here or there, which are quickly knocked out by Kris.

When outside I see that we are on the edge of the city, close to where I live.

The tentacles swiftly exit into the shadows and from there we take the alley ways all the way back.

The whole time there was only one thing on my mind, where is Mary Jane and is she okay?

a/n: I thought the song was a bit much, but I had to put it in here, I love it! The song is Hold On by Good Charlotte.

Hop you liked it... I loved typing it! Please review! I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and I will have a bigger, better thanks later!!!


	16. A Meeting of Opposites

a/n: well this is quite an unexpected chapter... even I didn't plan to go like this... but I really hope you like it anyways. I had a ton of fun trying to type this one! Hope you like... please r and r.

Ch. 14 A Meeting of Opposites

We hit the darkest point of my street and stop. We can't return home, they'll be expecting me, they know where I live.

We have to make a run for somewhere else... but where.

I here a noise and me and my tentacles all look back. They hiss, seeing an enemy invisible to my eye. Then there's a shadow, moving here and there, slowly, cautiously, like you approach a wild animal. He steps out and is unmistakable...

Spider-man!

"Hey there Ock, nice night for a stroll huh?" he taunts me as if he had the right.

"Get away from me," I growl, like a wild animal would, my tentacles positioning for an attack.

He holds his hands up mockingly. I snarl and he turns back to me. Just now I realize how vicious I sound, how vicious I have been made, how vicious these people out there cause me to be.

But there was Mary Jane, she would never hurt me, she was kind, gentle, loving, just like my Rose.

I turn away, ready to leave, though I don't know where to go, I don't even know the time, but the moon isn't high, just rising, the night is still quite young.

But I'm stopped by a shot of web, hitting me hard, and forcing me back. He spins me around and my tentacles rise in defense. He looks at them, his bright white eyes reflecting the low, pale moonlight, showing no emotion, but I can sense his fear.

I try and break free but he has other plans that don't fit mine, "Now c'mon, I just wanna have a little man to man talk."

"What? Knowing I'm hated by every person in the area not enough, now I've got to be taken to the police?" I spat the words in his face, my eyes meeting his. Behind the mask I know he sees me.

"Why did you kidnap Mary Jane?" he asks, sternly, control in his voice.

I think about it. He wouldn't believe the truth, that these tentacles control my thoughts. No, he would just call me a freak, like all the others.

"You really want to know?" I know the answer, but I have to ask, my voice hard as I do so.

"Yes, I do Ocky," he's arrogant.

"They," I gesture to my tentacles, "told me to," I yell, not afraid to look him in the eyes.

"What?" I expected as much.

"Yes! They have voices, speaking inside my head endlessly, saying 'do this' 'do that', no say on my part, but I listen, knowing they will take care of me. I don't know why I took HER of all people, but they wanted it, so I let them have it." They words are hard, yet hollow, filled with poison.

He let's go of me and steps back, staring at them, as they click and whir, telling me to attack, but I stay positioned. They get fed up, they attack themselves.

He's fast, Spider-man, quick on his feet, easily out doing Liz and Bethany, but Kris and Sarah quickly catch and bind him. Then I see Liz come around and let out a drill like weapon that could pierce human flesh with a light prick, easily lethal.

"No!" I command her.

She turn and puts it away, but still on guard.

"Why shouldn't we?" Bethany demands, but all I know Spider-man hears are some clicks and whirrs.

"Because, he's human, no one deserves it," I say.

"Why not?" Liz is even against my decision, very unlike her.

"Because he cares for Mary Jane," I answer.

"He cares for them all."

"No," I simply say, no emotion in my words, but then my voice betrays me, as if I were in a memory of long ago, "he cares more about her then the others. Voice allows true love to show, no matter who is listening, as long as they listen the right way."

I pause and watch Liz and Bethany stare, along with him, still in the grasp of Kris and Sarah.

"Let him go," I simply command and they do, letting him drop hard onto the ground, dazed.

I turn to go to my house and I hear him again, "You know they'll catch you again there."

"I know," I simply answer and look over my shoulder, "You thought I had lost my intelligence in the accident?"

"Then why do you return?" he asks, getting his usual air around him.

"Because, some things can never be left behind," I look at him and turn at last.

He swings in front of me, "I can't let you enter there, you'll get killed."

"And you care?" I ask.

"I like to see everyone that deserves it get punished, but as you said 'no one deserves to die'," I can see his mask move into a smile.

"Then let me enter, I won't get killed, or harmed for that matter," I try to push by him, but he stops me with a hand, which is then quickly attacked by Sarah who narrowly misses hitting me instead.

I keep walking headed toward my house, leaving Spider-man behind, who only falters for a second, then quickly swings to the front of the house.

"I'll take care of him," I growl that he doesn't believe me, but when I see him enter the house I take off at a run, watching the police stare and start to fire, but miss.

I enter the house by crashing down the door, when I see he's in there, waiting for me I let Liz throw him aside as I head to the kitchen, he doesn't deserve death, but he's starting to piss me off.

I grab a sack and throw some un-refrigerated food in, quick in my action with the tentacles help. I then go and dash up stairs and take some extra clothes as well.

Now carrying three sacks I head out the upstairs window, down the back, into the backyard, and past the two or three officers through the shadows with no problem.

"Where shall we go?"

"The moon is high."

"At its peak, actually."

"There is no place safe."

I listen as my inventions quarrel about where to go and then it hits me. Inventions... The Lab!

"The lab," I confirm aloud.

They look and quickly agree, or at least to them for a short term area we can stay.

I know the lab well... isolated, extra food, non-perishable at that, and blankets for long nights that I never made home. Surely in ruins, but I can make it through, I will be able to stay, for a short time of course.

We turn and head to the very edge of the city, towards the water. My lab is the best place for me, and my tentacles agree. That is where they were created, where they were born, where Doc Ock was born.

a/n: well? What do you think? I always liked the lab and I had to go there at one point...

Next chapter coming soon but the thing on the 17 and 18 might cause a small delay!!!


	17. The Lab

a/n: this was a good chapter to write 'cause after I wrote it I went straight into the next, soon to be posted... please r and r. And as an FYI I willl be starting school again next Tuesday so updates might be more spread out... boo... hiss... :( :( :o

Ch15 The Lab

I arrive when the sun I just rising. The door looms ominously ahead of me, large and dark, not opened for a long time, ever since Oscorp hired me.

I carefully open the tall door and squeeze through, before anyone can see, and re-close the door.

Inside there is some water seeping through on the far side of the room. The rest of the building is metal, but rusty. There are some windows facing the water and through them the sun shines beautifully. I needn't cover the windows; they're too high to show me, no one will even know the lab is occupied.

I close my eyes in a patch of sunlight, letting the brightness warm my freezing face. The night had been chilled, especially by the pier on which my lab is located. The light feels amazing, beyond words after all the hours in the dark house.

The tentacles set down the sacks they had carried and then start to try and find all of the hidden clothes and food I stored.

I walk over, absently toward the water and feel it. There is a chill, but besides that it is comfortable. I see fish from the water swimming silently through the depths below, silently watching me as I do them. Sarah comes and sees them, then quickly dives in for a closer look, causing them to scatter.

"Why are they running?" Sarah comes back out.

"Because they think you're a bird trying to catch them," I chuckle.

She then goes back to work, but starts to talk a bit with Kris.

I look around. I see the door that leads to the bathroom. There is another door that leads to a small room where I put a chair for the nights that I couldn't make it home. Along with the chair there are some blankets and a pillow. The walls are coated with beakers, folders, binders, and chemicals. Most of my notes are hidden in the binders and folders, but a few of the drafts of my energy machine are sitting on a desk along with a pencil and some blank sheets of paper.

I sigh. I remember the first time that I thought of making the machine. The one thing that had made me work endless days and sleepless nights for that one goal was Rose. She had once read me a poem. A line that I never forgot was _I'm a god, the sun in the palm of my hand._ Ever since then I had thought of that line as I built that machine, only thinking of Rose as I did so. She was my inspiration, and she was taken. My inspiration was taken, torn from my hands, just like my invention, and I now realize that I have nothing more to look forward to, I have no more reason to build.

"Otto?" I turn to see Bethany by me.

"Yeah?" I tilt my head; my voice is no more than a sigh.

"What was Rose like? We here you think of her a lot, but you never describe her..." the question is certainly difficult.

"How can I even start? She was amazing, so much that words have no proper way to tell of her, no word is good enough to describe Rose. She was beautiful, a smile every moment was lit up on her face, lighting up the room around her. Her happiness, when brought out, could never be contained. And it was contagious as well. I would wake up and all day she would smile and laugh, keeping my days alit. When I had to be away she would always have a meal, fresh, waiting for me at the table, she even fell asleep at the table a few times waiting. I would hold her in my arms at night and she would warm me as I fell asleep. I always knew she would be there for me, no matter what I did, wrong or right! She was everything that I could ever ask for and more. God, how I miss her..." my voice finally fades off. There is nothing else I could say; as I had said 'nothing can describe her' there are simply no words good enough.

Kris curls around my shoulders in an embrace and I hold onto her back. I feel so lost now, having just been lost in memories and then having to come back to this harsh reality. Everything always is better in memories, that or worse.

Losing her had been the hardest thing ever, I never even saw her funeral, I have no idea where she is buried, and I might never know these things.

Sarah moves a chair over and I sit down, still in Kris' embraces, and the others now embrace, holding me so the world is blocked, and cruelty is only in the imagination.

I feel them starting to let go, and I let them. I know that their embrace is only a way of trying to make me happy, but it works, and I don't fight that. But the embrace does jog a memory, 'how is Mary Jane?' and that becomes my worry.

"We need to find out," I determine, knowing that they know what I mean.

"How?"

"You'll be risking your life!"

"They're looking for you out there."

"They'll see you in day light!"

"I never said now," I point out, "I just said we need to."

"When?" they all ask.

"Tonight," I need to know, and I need to know now!

"Get some rest then."

"You'll tire if you don't."

"You need to be alert."

"You know you do."

I silently agree. They know from the start that I do.

I get up and head into the room that holds my old "bed" from the old days. I go and find some clothes that I can change into, considering all I've been wearing is a coat that barely fits me.

Once changed I silently slip into the chair and pull a blanket over me. The chair has a soft covering and is very well sized, almost a bed itself.

I fall asleep fast, exhausted from all that had happened.

a/n: a really random fact about me that seems to fit some of this chapter: I like the song Away From the Sun and had it stuck in my head the whole time I wrote this chapter! :) I also really like that poem that I stole the line from... but I can't find who wrote it... rats... oh well! I really liked this chapter... I don't know why though.... please review!


	18. Room 303

a/n: New Chapter!!!!! Yeah you need to read it before you understand anything I really could say about it... so I said everything in the end note. I would like to thank all those who review... no matter how many times you've reviewed... if you've reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!!!! Now on to the chapter!

Room 303

I wake up and see that the sun is setting. I rise and the tentacles turn and then start to move as well.

I slowly get dressed, not rushing the process, it would be better for me to go out later, when the darkness and semi-sleep rolls in.

I look out the window and see that there are clouds ominously moving toward the city, ready to spill tubs of water on the citizens. I silently curse the fact I don't have a rain jacket.

The tentacles busy themselves with a quick meal, just some stuff from a can, things that can last a long time without going bad, as I always seemed to have here. The lab... an old memory of Otto Octavius, long since forgotten and replaced by Doc Ock... no! I'm still Otto, these things can't steal who I am... or can they?

I finish my meal in silence. The tentacles are moving about, still exploring the lab that they had been so good in, the lab where they never questioned me or had a single thought against what I did... none that I could notice. Maybe this development of emotion was my fault, it could have been there, preventable at first and right then I would have avoided this nightmare, but I was so oblivious to care about what they thought, as long as they listened in the end.

I step outside after disposing of the can and trash, so as to keep the thought that this place was still vacant. The chill night air hits me with a blow that knocks the wind out of me. I quickly close the doors and enter the shadows on the pier where they neglected to put up lights.

There are only a few people on the streets, none of which pay any attention to the shadow with two legs and six arms, only two are flesh, but all are real. They move me into the shadows, further from the people and closer to the city. The river is near silent, only now and then can you hear a whisper of the waves hitting the side of the wall holding the pier in place.

The city is noisy though, cars rushing by you and people that hate you. They walk around on the ground, very un-knowing of the possible threat above them. But tonight I mean no harm, so I leave them alone.

The rain starts, and it doesn't start slow. Right from the start the blasting winds and painfully cold droplets hit my skin and don't stop. My trench coat, not meant for heights in heavy rain, is quickly soaked and only a hindrance there after.

I arrive at the apartment and enter the same way as before. No one is in the hallways, either in their room, retired for the night, or out in the city, adding to the annoyance of the noise. The one thing I never got used to was the noise.

"Room 303, you two..." Sarah points out to Liz and Bethany.

"We know!" Bethany shouts, Kris laughs at this.

"I was just reminding you..." Sarah sounds offended, but quickly brushes it off and looks ahead to the destination, 303.

I knock on the door and hear her voice come softly through the door, "Coming!"

I step back and watch as the door opens. I see her turn to me and her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Otto?" she looks at me as if I were a ghost.

"May I come in?" I'm shivering from the rain that has soaked through my coat.

"Please," she quickly lets me through, into her apartment.

"What happened to you? They said that you escaped," yes, escaped, like an animal at the zoo.

I tell her all that happened that I could remember. At the point where I woke up and saw the room she was in horror. She moved to my side to hold me, knowing that the tentacles knew her and she had little to fear.

"God Otto," she whispered, calmly rubbing a small portion of my back, "I never knew that people were like that."

"Only around monsters they are," I answer, not a single hint of uncertainty in my voice, and that causes her to shiver slightly.

"Your not a monster Otto, you protected me, they would have shot, and maybe hit me, but you protected me, and I would never call a person who does that a monster," she refers to that painful day.

"Why not, everyone else would!?"

"I'm not everyone else, am I?" she turned to me.

"No, but of all people, you're a friend of Peter Parker, and you really don't seem that type to care about monsters like me," I keep my eyes on her.

"Would you not call yourself that?"

"Why not?"

She looks me straight in the eye, "You are not a monster. If you think you are a monster go and meet my father, he's a lot worse than you ever have been, are, or ever could be! You are not a monster and I for one will not listen to you put yourself down again and again," her eyes are on fire, piercing rage and kindness all at once.

I nod and sigh, lowering my head.

She puts a finger lightly under my chin and lifts it to look at her, "I was worried you know?"

"Why?" of all people she shouldn't have worried.

"I knew what you had done and I know what they do to people like you, you'd be LUCKY for the death penalty with more than one death on your record, and I couldn't bare for that to happen. You were only in there a couple of days," my eyes widen, "... you didn't know that?"

"No," my answer is simple, "I thought it was only a few hours... they drugged me so I wasn't awake a long time and when I was awake I was barely able to stand."

This causes her face to become more worried.

"It wasn't like that. They did at least feed me!" I try to smile.

She nods and goes back to rubbing my back, which quickly changes to stroking my hair, causing me to relax, but feel more uncomfortable.

"It must've been tough," the uncomfortable feeling flushes away, she only means to try and comfort me.

"I've had worse," I try and smile, but it all seems harder, even with her.

"Like when?" the natural laugh getting stronger in her voice.

I mock concentrate, "I can't think of anything right now, but when I do I'll tell you..." my voice trails and we laugh, and the tentacles ease up.

Still stroking my hair she looks up at me and the glint in her eyes, that natural smile that is only gifted to a few women in the entire world shows through as if she had stars for eyes.

"Otto?" she never removes her eyes from me, but grabs a hand.

"Yes Mary Jane," my voice is like it used to be, no longer the mask that I gave it when I was Doctor Octopus, but the old, happy voice of Otto Octavius.

"I'm really happy your okay," she removes her hand from my hair and holds my hand with both of hers.

I wrap my other hand around hers, "So am I, so am I..."

a/n: if you noticed Sarah being exceptionally strange in this chapter it was cause my friend, you would know her maybe as Delano (whom I named the tentacle after) had really pissed my off before I typed this chapter. Yeah... as you can tell the chapter is really strange... I wrote ahead to the first part of the conversation when I thought of adding it into the story, then I came back and typed the very beginning and the end of the conversation, which happens to be more lighthearted. I hope that that made sense. I really hope you like the story so far. Please review!!!


	19. Such a Simple Thing

a/n: Well this chapter has a nice twist and I have my first day of not so nice High School tomorrow. Freshmen RULE!

Such A Simple Thing

I step back, feeling that I've pushed some invisible boundary.

"Otto?" she looks more hurt than confused.

"I shouldn't do things like that, say things like that, I'm sorry, I mean, you must have a boy friend," I think I hit a nerve.

"I thought I did," she answered.

"How could you not be sure? Does it feel like love?" I pray her answer is not the obvious one.

"I did love him and he does love me, but it would never work," she buries her face in her hands, out of frustration or to try and stop herself from crying I can't tell.

When she emerges nothing has changed and she looks better.

She looks up at me and smiles and I smile back, my tentacles elated that we're both happy. During the days that she was at my house they seemed to grow a bit attached to her, as if it were her that they were attached to and not me.

When she's happy they like that, and if it stays that way then I have no complaints.

I turn as Sarah goes over and grabs her hand, yanking Mary Jane off the ground and forcing her toward me.

Sarah then turns toward me and seeing my scolding eyes moves aside.

I look at Mary Jane and she looks back at me, a sort of longing in her eyes. I know that look, I've seen it in another's eyes, and I remember that look perfectly enough to know what comes next.

Our lips are locked in a soft kiss, neither of us forcing the other, instead enjoying the time in each others space, not minding the sudden intrusion. The tentacles are with me, but in the time the kiss lasts I don't even realize them talking.

The kiss is quickly broken and we're left looking into each others eyes. I only stay for a moment more and then quickly dismiss myself with a soft and fast 'good bye' and then leave before she answers.

What was I thinking? She told me herself that she had a boyfriend that she loved.

But she kissed me didn't she? She enjoyed it just as much as me!

"That's right."

"It was only natural."

"Her fault entirely!"

"If she's mad she's mad at herself!"

I know that they wouldn't lie about this. And I also know that they for sure aren't lying. I can't believe that I'd be upset.

But would Rose have approved? My heart still belongs to her. But then again, she's gone, she won't come back from the grave, and I need this.

But still... I do love her.

I don't get how this small thing, a simple kiss, could complicate life so much. The world never made sense, ever since I was a kid, and that's why I became a scientist and have tried to be one since I was five.

I had a hard childhood and my parents only made things worse most of the time. I couldn't stand how they always seemed to be fighting, my dad always being so violent. Ever since then I always saw the complication in a situation. But scientists solved these problems, they knew all the answers, and that's what I wanted. I tried from an early age to do especially well in science, and I had amazing grades in math and science. Never in anything else though, I was practically failing in English from the start. I always looked forward to science. I never could have predicted what happened and the way I am now, but I would never go back and change what I was then, never! I was too happy-go-lucky back then to care for all the problems I do now.

I realize finally the tentacles have already taken me inside the lab and have busied themselves while I was deep in thought. I look around and see all these memories of Rose, but all seem distant, faded, or painful. I can't stand it. I know that things should never be the way they seem to have started going, but I'm not one to change such a big thing. To believe such a simple thing, a kiss, would ever be able to turn my life upside down and inside out.

It all hits me now. I really do love Rose and I have mad vows never to forget her and to never love another, even to the grave. But she's there now and that makes things a lot harder. I don't think it's right, but it's probably better if I moved on. I know that I shouldn't, but I must, and I find myself doing just that right now.

a/n: I know this chappie was a shorty but a start school tomorrow and it's already 8 o' clock and I have a feeling that the sooner I get to bed the better.

Wish me luck for my first day of school! Don't worry, just cause school is starting I won't stop typing, but it will be harder so updates might be more spread apart... hope that you keep typing even if school starts for you too! ;)

Hope you liked the chapter and the new twist... Please review!


	20. Reflection

a/n: Well I finally typed. For those who need to read quick I'll make this short and sweet: please r and r.

Reflection

The tentacles shake me from my thoughts.

"Why did you leave then?" Sarah's read my mind again, they all have.

"If you really do love her..."

"... It doesn't make sense."

"You should go back."

Go back? I could, but I shouldn't. There are so many things that I could do, SHOULD do, but I can't, they just wouldn't work.

To love another like while the police search for me is like putting the one I love on the run as well. Mary Jane is so young, so innocent, what I wouldn't give to be like that again.

"No," I answer them.

They click and whir in confusion, but I ignore that.

"I do like her, I possibly love her, but I can't face her again, not for a while," they accept this without a fight and go back to working. I start to join them. I look through some old papers sitting on a desk, seeing all the designs that used to be my pride.

There are thousands of things that I once called my pride and my own. Many of which were these inventions. I come across one that I thought I had thrown out and laugh, but the laughter dies fast at the sight of the next blue print. It's the tentacles, the things attached to my back. The design, even on paper, still seems flawless, but then how did they develop so much? How did they manage to get stuck to me? I quickly throw the design aside. Bethany looks to me, but quickly turns to Sarah, whom she's been talking to.

I continue on through the searching of the designs, some of which look like I tried to throw away but couldn't, they're wrinkled, torn, and some stained. I don't even remember some of the designs, from when I first started, all the way at the bottom of the pile. Others I remember perfectly, whether they worked perfectly, or gave me a scar to remember them, I look at the design and see that each one has a story, holding a little piece of my past.

I look up at the clock on the wall and see that it's almost midnight. I remember the all nighters that I would spend here, spending countless hours just thinking and calculating.

I get up and walk around, stretching my legs before I turn in for the night. The tentacles start to talk about random things in my head again, and then address me.

"What were you looking at?" did they see me throw their design out?

"Old designs and some newer ones," I vaguely respond, not trying to hint them on.

"Like what?" Kris asks.

"Some stuff from when I was still in college, a few that Curt and I worked on together..."

"Curt?" they cut me off.

"Curt Conners, Dr. Conners as he should be addressed," I state.

"Who's that?" Bethany inquires.

"An old friend, one from college, he teaches students now, people like Peter Parker..." I trail into memories.

"What's he teach?" Liz comes up to me.

"Science," I simply end the conversation.

Sarah zooms off and then quickly returns carrying an old news paper that I've encased. "Is this him with you?" Sarah asks.

I look at the picture. It is us! From way back in college, when we were two of the highest scoring kids in the U.S. on a test and we got interviewed constantly for it. I was on the left, younger and a bit wider than now, and he was on the right, always the scrawny "science geek" as he was always addressed as, except by me. We always stood up for each other and that was all we could do when the rest of the college wanted to beat us down.

"Yes," I answer.

"Were you two best friends?"

"Or study buddies?"

"Both, we always had each others back," I smile remembering how true and untrue that was. We were always there, until one decided to pull a prank, and then we wouldn't speak for weeks.

"You two seem to go together well."

"Where does he work?" now I notice where this is going.

"NO!" I yell.

"What?"

"Did we upset you?"

"We are sorry!"

"We didn't know!"

"I know what you want and I won't let you near him! I'm not having him or Mary Jane or anyone else hunted down by the police just so I can talk to them!" I'm angry and they can feel it.

"We didn't mean it like that!" Sarah defends.

"Yes, you did. You know my thoughts and I know yours as well. I refuse to let you go and try to hunt down a person like a dog just so I can speak to them!" my yelling has caused them to lower, below eye level, like a small child being yelled at.

I realize this and stop.

The room is quiet, the slow and almost silent sound of the water at the other end of the room making the only noise in the whole place.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

They understand and wrap around me, embracing me, and I sit on the floor and embrace them back. I know that they will find out where Curt works, and eventually they will take me to him, but for now I'm happy here and they also know that, and they want me that way. I know what they want, me to be happy and to listen to them. I know I shouldn't have yelled.

"It's okay Otto..." Sarah tries.

"No, it's not. You wanted to help and I just yelled... you were only trying to help..." I trail off and they embrace me tighter.

"We love you Otto."

"We know you didn't mean it."

"You love us."

"And we love you."

With this a single tear rolling down my cheek I hold them to me and I slowly fall asleep in their warm embrace.

a/n: yeah... this was a 37 minute chapter. I really needed to type ever since school started and I finally found some time! Jeez can school be killer on time. Please review!


	21. The Final Chapter

a/n: as you can guess by the title this is the end of our story... but don't be sad... I might have a sequal... I just need to be told before I set one up, just to have one!

THE FINAL CHAPTER

I awake in the morning to a knock at my door.

"No, they couldn't know where I am!" I reassure myself before quickly changing and running to the door.

I peer through the small glass window on the door and see Mary Jane standing outside. I throw the door open and she stand there, not moving, staring at me.

"Mary Jane, what are you doing here, it's early in the morning?" I look out and see the sun is just peering up beyond the buildings in this sleepless city. In a bustling city like this, only the sun and moon ever rest, because only they are factors in peoples' lives around here.

"May I come in?" she shivers out.

"Of course," I step aside and she quickly comes and I and I shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"In this order," she turns to me, "coming to see you, and I have my sources," she smirks.

"Who?" I smirk back.

"Peter," she answers, as if explaining it all.

"Peter Parker?" my amazement shows automatically.

"What other Peter would do a report on you and obsess over every one of your accomplishments. I simply brought you up in conversation and he told me about this lab of yours. I knew you wouldn't be stupid enough to go to your home again, so I found a free day and came to visit," surprisingly she speaks nothing of our kiss.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you Otto. I haven't been able to stop thinking of that night, when we kissed, do you remember?" she looks at me with a longing in her eyes.

"How could I forget?" she knows my answer before I speak, her longing is reflected in my eyes.

She laughs.

"What?" I look at her and my head cocks to one side.

"The brilliant Otto Octavius reduced to hiding in his lab, no one knows where he is except me..." she pauses, "sounds like a REALLY bad love movie."

I laugh and nod my head in complete agreement, "One of those movies that girls watch with a box of tissues and a tub of ice cream, right?"

"That's really biased, you know?" she scolds me for fun.

Sarah goes over and wraps around Mary Jane in an embrace. I laugh at her terrified look and she shoots me a glance that causes me to stop.

"She won't hurt you," I point out, "unless she already has."

"No," she tries to hide the shakiness of her voice, but to no avail, "it just... spooked me I guess."

"Sarah," I scold and Sarah turns to me, "cut it out."

"Sorry Otto," Sarah looks to Mary Jane and then comes to me in a defeated pose.

I walk over to Mary Jane and look down at her, and she looks away.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she asks, "I'm starving, I didn't get to eat breakfast because I wanted to get here before sunrise..." a beat, "my alarm didn't wake me up."

"Sure Mary Jane," I turn around and see Sarah and Kris already taking care of it.

"You can call me MJ," she adds.

"Alright... MJ."

We sit in awkward silence after she quietly eats. We both are at a loss. I know that this is an amazing privilege, and that I shouldn't take being able to see her for granted, but there is nothing to say, and our silence carries on.

But soon she can't take it, "Why do you run?! I don't get it! People loved you before, why can't they accept you anymore!? Joan of Arc, she claimed that she spoke to God, and for that she was killed, for simply believing in what she wanted, for simply being who she was, people killed her! They threw you out too! Why can't they be accepting! I just don't get people!" she yells in a blind rage.

"Either do I," I look down and she stops, looking softly toward me and I add, "but you aren't like them, and maybe that's a sign."

I regret my action, but she grabs my hand and holds on tight. Bethany pulls her toward me and she quickly acknowledges what's going on and wraps her arms around my neck.

I hold her to me and we stay like this, in silence, for a very long time. Eventually, though, all good things must end, and she leans back a little.

"I will always remember you Otto, for who you are now, not for what you will become, because this is how I love you."

It's been three years now and I haven't moved. MJ brings me all that I could ever want.

I don't go out into society, I stay isolated. The tentacles have always been there for me, but all I need to know is that MJ will always be there for me, no matter what. She loves me, and I love her, and nothing will ever change that.

a/n: tada! Well? For an end was that good? Please review!


End file.
